User talk:Fairly
Hey hello hi! fairly here! Please make a new heading for new messages! It prevents me from being confusitized. (: Also, sign your posts! My signature has a link to my talk page and my user page. It looks like this. fairly The 'fair' links to my user page, and the 'ly' links to my talk page. My talk pages are archived since it was getting way too long. *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 Sysop (WolfLink33) How do I become a sysop? *WolfLink33 23:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Images More fan-content uploaded on the CM. Get rid of 'em.--'NinjaSheik' 18:26, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I just edited Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E. for spelling errors, OK? Numbuh12000 18:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 18:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry i lost track. please don't decommission me I promise to edit Numbuh12000 22:26, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 22:26, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Pcgames101 said I would be good in sector g, but I really wanted to be in sector d. Numbuh12000 22:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 22:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) goodbye for now Numbuh12000 22:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 22:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) More fan-conent in images. Can you tell with this punk? He's been editing on another user's page and is uploading the fan conent.--'NinjaSheik' 22:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) User:Numbuh12000 + User:BubblesxBoomer4ever SAME PERSON! There is no way I could overlook this. You realize this does count as sockpuppeting, right? That is strictly forbbiden on the web. Either he use his new account and you delete the new one, or vice versa. What did he hope to accomplish by creating another count and editing here? What, did he believe no one would find because we yelled at him? As Surpreme Leader of the CM, you must do something about this.--'NinjaSheik' 18:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Sector t... again. fairly, it looks like we've got a live one here. -_-;; Except this time, the artical started off as pure spam. I also just noticed them vandalizing several articals. --InterestingNit 21:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) hi. Kndlover34 06:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC)Kndlover34Kndlover34 06:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC) lol. Kndlover34 00:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Kndlover34Kndlover34 00:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) no I was just saying hi. Kndlover34 16:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Kndlover34Kndlover34 16:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC) uh... hello, how do i join a sector? i have no idea what i'm doing how do i dele te an account Numbuh 16:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh how do i delete an account (soory i speeled it wrong)Numbuh 16:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh (spelled it wrong again bad spelling day -_-) Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. ( the game) there's random techy stuff on the bottom of the article. not sure if its supposed to be there. thanks :D hurray! I am a happy user =^.^= oh before I forget, can there be a page to place userboxes? (similar to the one here: Victorious Userboxes and the awesome one on the TDI wiki Because I think they are just AWESOME and they really encourage fans (like me especially) to get out there and show some love for the show! it's another part of whats so charming about wikis^^ Numbuh3 has made some too but really they're just decorative and not necessary so its up to you :) lol just a suggestion to make this place have more pizazz (spell check haha) and fun! •☮iCat 01:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) re: unused pics thanks for understanding! i feel like maybe a few users here are too close to the project and they need to step back and see the big picture you know? a wiki is a source, and people look for images, information and ways to spread their love of the show^^ ur an awesome leader btw! :D thanks for listening=^.^= •☮iCat 00:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) 3 pages need to be dealted and ip user needs to be blocked. There are threee pages that need to be delated here is all the pages that need to bne delated. 1. Numbuh 573,373 2. The Kindergarteners 3. Old Rickety And Block This Ip User He made all those pages. Thank you, Pcgames101 18:47, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Just a page that needs to be deleted. Numbuh 87 (In case you're wondering, it's a fan-content page. The 'he only appears in fan fictions, not shows' kind of gave it away.) Thanks! ♥Violetsand Re: report oh you can do that?! That's great so now we never have to worry about it again^^ I love discovering new tricks and secrets to wiki editing, like i finally figured out html coding' n junk (my apologies for editing my user page so much more lately im just trying to figure out how to use it) but anyways YAY! :D ❤ὶⒸⓐⓣ❤Yo!♪ ❣ 20:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) oh thanks! :) I was scared I'd upset someone about that lol and yeah I did remodel it! I'm happy you like it thankyou^^ It took me like 10 tries to make it work after i almost broke it haha (my bad) but that shouldn't happen again I understand the coding now :) ❤ὶⒸⓐⓣ❤Yo!♪ ❣ 21:01, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Uh, Spongebob Squarepants? Umm, looks like we've got a weird vandal here (page was "SpongeBob SquarePants"). There's also the Your numbuh and name page that shouldn't be here. --InterestingNit 01:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) weird Kndlover34 02:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Kndlover34Kndlover34 02:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) i don't even like spongebob. Kndlover34 02:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Kndlover34Kndlover34 02:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC) spongebob used to be good... but now it hurts to watch. Keeko12... i'm SURE i'm supposed to put something here. Deletion Your numbuh and name ~ Take care of this.--'NinjaSheik' 02:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) look im very sorry for sockpuppeting but i was on the point of breaking before you banned me i was just about to quit this stupid wiki but i wont ever sockpuppet again please can you forgive me i promise i'll work harder than ever by the way this is Numbuh12000 even if you want to keep me banned im still sorry honestly dont even know how to close down an account this is Numbuh12000 Give him a change he might be a very good editer at the wiki I know he sockpuppeted but just give him a chance! Pcgames101 04:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Petunia ...Delete this.NinjaSheik 18:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) the blank pic Oh that was an accident sorry can you some how delete it? --FusionFall123 18:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks --FusionFall123 19:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Of The Teens Next Door Page I have a question. Can you please explain how the Teens Next Door is fan content I mean seriously It was reveled in three episodes of the KND thats why people made the page and I believe I followed the rules of the Wikia. I would like to talk with you about this. Thank you Numbuh2024 Nude Torpedo How come the Nude Torpedo Page got deleted? Numbuh2024 21:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Next Time Operation: A.R.C.T.I.C. is on tv check the subtitles to see. re:Hamsters Next Door Oh, ok then^^ Just wanted to make sure :) thanks [[User talk:Catwoman_54|'♬']]~❤.iCat.❤~ 01:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Fairly, can you talk to User:Numbuh 3 about the username thing? I just feel like she needs to pick an "orignal" name. :/~☾♥numbuh3♥☽Talk 17:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guess your right. :)~☾♥numbuh3♥☽Talk 14:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC) thanks! Thanks Fairly Dude! i love to have you! so what are you doing? whats up? Amer Azmi Wally 05:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Amer Fan Art Are these considered fan art Issa.png Numbuh 4 goth.jpg Is stuff made by Mr. Warburton considered fan art and sorry if i put more than one image of someting on here first time uploading. Question Okay on the KND role play wiki would you care if I help and go around and do some grammar work? I can see that there is some grammar issues/or help get it organized? Spygirl17 21:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC)Spygirl17 Hey i wanna be able to help out a little around this wiki. If anything is possible for me to do then just let me know. Gwens gal aka Numbuh 519 Image Choice Question Greetings once more, fairly. I'm still working on uploading some better quality images on the Wiki! And while it isn't going too badly, I have a little question; how exactly does it work for the image CHOICES for episodes and characters? Like, the image used to represent them on their templates? Because while some are plenty good quality, they don't really represent the episode/character very well. The best examples I can think of for this point are Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. and Father, though there's a bunch more. Then there's Count Spankulot, which... uh, I think the quality speaks for itself, and I have no way to replace it with the same image. What I'm basically trying to ask is if it's alright to replace some images altogether. Just wondering, because this has been bothering me for a while. --InterestingNit 22:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) HI uh haow do you make color in the names? I know how to do it, but i forgot and i remebered its long to write is there an easier way that was me the with the color thing i just forgot to put thisNumbuh 02:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh Alrighty. 8) I can leave the I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. one be, no problem. If you like, I can just name to you the ones I would like to replace. --InterestingNit 03:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) i dont know how to add color to my name thats what i mean't Numbuh 19:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh I replaced it, but just with a better quality version of the same image. Okay, my iffies are: Numbuh 83, poorly sized. I tried to replace with a larger version of the same screenshot, but I couldn't get a good crop. Numbuh 84, same reason. Father, it's just... not a great shot of him. Not great quality either. Delightful Children From Down The Lane, same reason. Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain, not a great shot of the characters them selves; they're kind of frazzled. That's all I can think of at the moment, though I think there is more. --InterestingNit 00:52, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Okee doke! Will do! Father and the DC deserve better. --InterestingNit Really sorry that took so long, but got I them all except for Father. He, unfortunately, will have to wait until I have another iTunes card and can get an episode where I can get a good shot of him. I want to give him a really nice one. --InterestingNit 02:55, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I got another iTunes card today, and got I.T. and C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. just to find a good Father screenshot. Phewf, wish me luck! *Goes digging for Father shots* --InterestingNit 01:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Episode Guide Why Did You Redirect the old episode guide to the new one the old one is FINE And Way Better then the new one Pcgames101 15:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) i want blueNumbuh 00:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC)numbuh thank you now can you tell me how to make each one different colors sorry if i am a bother. like your is mean Numbuh 01:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC)numbuh where is your perfences sorry im been here for a month and still can't figure things out. i mean like my perfences Numbuh 01:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh Ill Renember to reply on youre talk page next time, Anyway the Name is called Episodes or Episode List Pcgames101 20:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) it was an accident i didnt mean to do that. i made it Another question So I can help on the role play forum. If I can do that how do I lock the front page and others if need to do so and such? Video Deletion The videos that were posted on the Operation Z.E.R.O. page need deletion. When you click on them it says the video can't be played due to Cartoon Network Copyright Claim. Could you take care of that? Perry the platypus 16:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : Unlock Operation: Z.E.R.O.'s page while you're at it. I have to fix a grammer mistake. And delete this Knd that I know of. NinjaSheik 16:56, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Unlock Hey, Fairly!, Could you unlock the page Sector Z? There is a grammer error on it. Thanks. Sun Light 23:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) TELL Please tell User 208.111.193.120 not to put mean things about other users on the Code Module. Theh user wrote something about User: Perry the Platypus on the page Lasso Lass, but I undid the revision. Please do something about that User. Sun Light 21:23, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Ban this brat~! He's causing trouble!--NinjaSheik 15:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) your response to my question I already have an account (Seddie.Purple.Kara) but I forgot to log in...oopsie. But seriously, is it real or someone just made it up? 09:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I really can't see when you may have asked me a question. Ask again please? fairly 05:31, October 11, 2010 (UTC) operatives so if i want to become a operative do i have to take a test or just edit alotPokev12 00:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC)pokev12 I want to know too. Sun Light 21:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Help? um ow do you use this new way of of wikia i cant edit when i log in probably because i havent logged on in the 2 months it wont let me scroll downNumbuh 22:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) my signutare is wacky 22:24, October 21, 2010 (UTC) stuff Hello, I also am a fan of The KND, since episode 1, which my stepbrother and I watched for all elementary school Infoboxes You guys seem to have changed the format or something of the infoboxes, which proves to not provide the given information to the displaying of the article (operatives infoboxes). Pretty much, they ain't working and, for example, when you insert his/her name, it only displays {Real Name}. Example: Numbuh 513. Mr. Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 22:02, November 5, 2010 (UTC) KND I Want to be a KND Operative,too.Ive got what it takes.Jordan Eddy 23:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) KND I Want to be a KND Operative,too.Ive got what it takes.Jordan Eddy KND I Want to be a KND Operative,too.Ive got what it takes.Jordan Eddy Lunk Confusion fairly, upon reading many Warburton Q&As, I've found out something; Lunk from the Six-Gum Gang and Lunk (Delightfuloid) are, in fact, the same person. He was temporarilly Delightfulized in F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N., according to his answers. Just thought I'd let you know, since there's a disambiguation page for Lunk. P.S. Nice new colors! Feels a bit more home-y now. --InterestingNit 06:18, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah. Umm, I'm sort of a bad judge for what screenshots to use for that. I'm just bad at choosing stuff. XD But if there's anything in particular you need help with, let me know. It kinda saddens me how this place has been dying. 8\ I WANT to help keep it alive, but at the moment I have a lot of stuff on dA and the KND forum I need to get done. I hope to contribute around here more soon though. --InterestingNit 02:08, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ... Uh... huh. fairly, we've got a little problem here. There is a user by the screenname of Rachelandnigel, and she has been ocasionally spamming the Wiki with 1/362 related content, passing it off as canon in some articles, uploading fanart of it, and just today has made an article about an OC, who is Numbuh 111 (Rachel and Nigel's son). Just thought I would inform you, since this user has pretty much done nothing but violate. --InterestingNit 02:35, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey this is TDAwesome15 here. (Obviously not from KND wiki but...still). Anyway, I was asked to set up an IRC channel for you guys, which really only took 2 minutes xD. But yeah, it's all set up and done. http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/?&chan=kndwiki&network=irc.freenode.net Just type your username in the "Nickname" box. I actually need the admins to resgiter their usernames on Freenode (which I can walk you through that) in order for you to automatically get Op. So, try and get on the IRC as soon as possibly, thanks. ^^ TDA15 is cool 00:32, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin candidate On the Suggestion Blog, you had said that I was a possible candidate for becoming an admin here. At this time, I like to not be in consideration to become an admin. I am already an admin on a couple of other wikis, the main one being the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. I am in the middle of doing some major cleanup that will help out the Dutch, German and other non-English Phineas and Ferb wikis, and I don't want to stretch myself too thin at this point. I should be a lot further on that project by the end of April, so if you have not found another admin by then, I would be a more suitable candidate at that time. We can discuss my experience and qualifications later. In the meantime, you may see me occasionally on the wiki, editing as the mood strikes me. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:19, March 11, 2011 (UTC) You said I could be an admin too. ~ numbuh3♥ 23:28, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Protecting pages To protect a page against being re-created, you have to do it before you delete the page. Give this a try: Go back to the page for Teens Next Door (TND). Click on the View/restore link at the end, and restore (undelete) the page. Check the Edit menu at the top of the page. Next to the Delete option should be Protect. Set it so that only sysops (admins) can create the page. Then re-delete the page. See this for more information. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:38, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :You are made of so much awesome that I am at a loss for words. Thank you so much. <3 fairly 05:41, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes/Templates I think I've figured out what needs to be added to the templates that are used on the character, episode, 2x4 Tech pages, etc., that will give them the proper spacing so the main part of the article won't bump into the side of them. While I'm making the adjustments, do you want me to standardize the templates so they are all the same width? They need to be a little narrower because the overall Wikia/Oasis skin is narrower, but the main part I need verification on is how much of a border should there be around the pictures? For example, look at these pages: * Operation: K.I.S.S. -- no border around the picture. * Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb -- narrow border along left, right and top sides. Border color flows into the caption area. * M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. -- narrow border along top. Larger border along left and right sides. Border color flows into the caption area. The border is determined by how big the picture is. Smaller picture = larger border. A small amount of border looks nice, but should be evened out by having the same spacing along the top. That wouldn't be hard to add in. What do you think? -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Question about links. I know that most Wikias tend to follow the rule of only linking something the first time it's on the page, but quite a few of the articles I've gone through have link overkill. My question is this: should links only be made for the first time the subject is mentioned on the article overall, or once per section on said article? I'm only really concered because many of the episode articles have links in both the synopsis and in the character listings, and I'm not sure whether I should remove them or leave them. Thanks in advance. --[[User:Numbuh_0.07|'Numbuh 0.07']] of Sector ST 23:16, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : Overall, I think. Though, I usually don't mind if it's linked more than once if one of them is in a template or the caption of an image. fairly 08:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :: When there's too many links, it's easy to get lost, especially if two links are side-by-side so there's no way to tell where one ends and the next begins. It helps to have a couple of links repeat towards the bottom of the page, though. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:41, April 20, 2011 (UTC) It's done Thanks for deleting the unrelated images. 01:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Have you thought about me as an admin yet? I've been really active on here lately. Just check my contributions, and I think that I maybe ready to be promoted to admin. ~ numbuh3♥ 01:16, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'm ready for adminship and don't worry. I'm not gonna change the wiki to bright colors. I know I have to ask you first. So we can agree on a background together. Also, I've been editing like non-stop. ,':) ~ numbuhthreefan♥ 23:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I just updated the main page. You should go check it out! I just thought we could make the main page more interesting. ;) ~ numbuhthreefan♥ 01:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I'm making it more original though. Oh and I give RRabbit42 credit for uploading the "About the Wiki" and "Current Events" images for me. Also, I'm going to make the skin more Kndish and I'm trying to make the treehouse our background. ,':) ☺♥numbuhthreefan♥☺ Glee 05:44, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Wanna vote on changes for the main page? ☺♥numbuhthreefan♥☺ Glee 02:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Home Page Image I have one of teh Moon Base that seems pretty good - how do I submit it? Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 17:09, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Block needed A permanent block is needed on Margret101 and sockpuppet account Finn is the best. This user has been going around to a few wikis and deleting content, just as they did here. I have already fixed the edits. --RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:46, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'll answer this for you. Yes, I am aware and I already blocked both accounts. ☺♥numbuhthreefan♥☺ Glee 21:44, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Gibberish comments, duplicate blogs and posted gibberish in a blog, so a quick cleanup is needed. For the three blogs by Amer Azmi Rohazam, since they are duplicates, you might want to just delete two of them. That way, people can start commenting under just one. I marked the one in the middle for deletion since it has the fewest comments. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:03, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I added categories to your page. (users and admins) :) [[User:Numbuhthreefan|''' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3''']]| 05:45, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Edits Is there any appearances/ Sector O duties that need to be fullfilled?#26 06:58, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I used to be huge into KND. I made this website years ago http://www.freewebs.com/codemodule Feel free to take any info or graphics from that website to help your wikia. Page Deletions required Hi fairly, just a heads up for you. There are two articles scheduled for deletion. Apparently some wiki contirbutor I.P. Address 90.45.14.51 added three useless fanfic pages: Numbuh Ten to Midnight, Sector P.h.d. and Sector PM. Pls delete asap. Thanks ^_^ -------- GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh 263 (Talk) 06:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Keep a Lookout on this user Heads up! A useless page Sector EX is recreated again by the same IP Address. The Address is . Keep an eye out on this guy and I reccomend you to protect the Sector EX Page. This is the same person who created the first one and had just recreated it. I hope I have helped you on preventing vandalism on the Code Module. Thank you.-------GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh 263 (Talk) 10:51, July 17, 2012 (UTC) : There were also about nine edits a couple days ago by this person to the List of Kids Next Door Operatives. Looking through the history of the page, it appears that people are trying to fill in the gaps. "If there's a Numbuh 16 and a Numbuh 18, there must be a Numbuh 17, so I will add Numbuh 17 to the list." It makes it difficult to tell what's correct on that page. You probably should protect that page as a "high traffic page" at the mid-level protection so that new and unregistered users will not be able to edit it. : Regarding the anonymous user from France, it might just be a kid that's adding the fan fiction, but the fact that they keep doing it after being told at least once not to and are using different computers to add their fan fiction means they are doing this deliberately and they probably don't care that it is false information. It may be time to block this IP address as well. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:32, July 17, 2012 (UTC)